


Everything changes

by SeekinTroubles



Category: Shameless US - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Physical Disability
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekinTroubles/pseuds/SeekinTroubles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-5х12. Микки выходит из тюрьмы и не узнает родной район. Изменился не только Канаривиль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything changes

**Author's Note:**

> Мне жаль. МНЕ ВСЕГДА ЖАЛЬ, ВЫ ЖЕ ЗНАЕТЕ.  
> В общем, можете фоном включить песню Us - In The End

Сырой чикагский воздух непривычно режет легкие после спертой атмосферы тюрьмы. Несколько купюр в ладони, выданные офицером по надзору, чтобы экс-заключенный мог доехать домой, такие же сырые — деньги остались бы в казне, если бы за ним приехал кто-либо, но у ворот были только рыдающие мамашки, встречающие сынулек да пара пестрых шлюх, вполне вписавшихся бы в прежнее предприятие Микки.  
Чувство дежа вю на мгновение накатило, тяжелым камнем падая в желудок. Уже второй раз он выходит из заключения и его никто не ждет. Ни здесь, ни дома, скорее всего. Если дом еще на месте — зная степень раздолбайства Игги, возросшую после того, как Терри пырнули на зоне и неминуемая угроза пиздюлей от него отпала раз и навсегда, хламовник Милковичей уже, скорее всего, продали яппи и сровняли с землей. Что оставляло мало вариантов на будущее.  
Полностью заряженный телефон в кармане радостно чирикнул, получив сообщение — смс от Кева и голосовое сообщение от Дебби. Палец, игнорируя призывы здравого смысла, ткнул во второе.  
«Микки, это Дебби. Галлагер. Ты сегодня выходишь, ведь так? Просто хочу чтобы ты знал — мы всегда тебе рады, ладно? Банк забрал ваш дом, знаешь. Приезжай. Просто приезжай, даже если не останешься. Пока».  
— Блять.  
В городском автобусе невыносимо воняет ссаньем и фастфудом — на заднем сидении кемарит некто подозрительно похожий на Фрэнка, поэтому Микки садится как можно дальше и пялится в окно всю дорогу. Он кутается в старую куртку, пряча ладони в пустые карманы и думает, думает, думает. Рыжий не явился. Собственно, кто б его ждал — без таблеток он не самый надежный товарищ. Кто знает, в какой дыре он сейчас прозябает, чем накачан и кому подставляется ради новой дозы? .. От этих мыслей неуютно и морозит, но надеяться на то, что Галлагер встал на путь истинный и вернулся к нормальной жизни Микки опасается — еще никогда и ничто не складывалось для него как следует. И это несмотря на то, что из всей шизанутой семейки только Йен стремился к большему. Верно говорят, хочешь повеселить Бога — расскажи ему свои планы. Галлагер, видимо, очень повеселил всевышнего своими амбициями и полетел прямиком на дно.  
Волна вони в воздухе усилилась — бомж, спавший до этого, медленно, но верно двинул к выходу.  
— Сочувствую, чувак. Тебе ездить с этой вонью, — хмыкнул Микки, встретившись взглядом с водителем.  
Дождавшись пока Фрэнк, а это был он, выберется из автобуса, Микки выскочил на тротуар и зябко укутался в куртку, озираясь по сторонам. Улица преобразилась с того момента, как он в последний раз был в Канаривилле восемь месяцев назад. Рядом с кофейней, которую они в прошлом году расхреначили из винтовок, стройными рядами блестели новенькие витринки бутиков, огромный баннер открывающегося тренажерного зала и огромная стройка на месте старой химчистки. Растяжка с крикливыми фиолетовыми буквами обещала современный пятиэтажный торговый комплекс с подземной парковкой и кинотеатром. От прежней застройки остался лишь дом престарелых, проходя мимо которого Микки заметил новые монолитные двери и свежепокрашенный фасад, а в переулке сразу за ним камеры и свежеуложенный асфальт.  
На том месте, где прежде стоял Кэш энд Грэб Микки долго с грустью смотрит на остатки стены, за которыми видно котлован, пару кранов и копошащихся в обломках рабочих. Последнее напоминание об их совместном с Йеном месте работы почти стерто нашествием урбанизации.  
Одна станция на железке и под ногами оказывается уже знакомая дорожка — часть домов выглядят обновленными, бывший притон подельника Терри сравняли с землей и разбили теплицу, у входа в которую стоят ящики с выращенными там же овощами. Цена на пластиковом ценнике выглядит фантастично, Микки едва не спотыкается через свои ноги пытаясь уложить в голове, что кто-то за такие деньги возьмет сраные помидоры и синенькие да еще и в этом районе. Тем нее менее, к теплице подъезжают машины и, чтобы обслужить их, на улицу выходит бывший одноклассник Микки, в фартуке и с парой бумажных пакетов. Он робко машет Милковичу и возвращается к работе, взвешивая огромные розовые томаты для женщины в сочно желтом спортивном костюме и с укладкой под стать красной ковровой дорожке, а никак не шопингу в саутсайдской теплице.  
На улице Галлагеров пусто — на половине домов таблички о продаже, остальные либо на некоторой стадии сноса либо ремонта. Возле самого дома Галлагеров оранжерея - и, черт побери, этого точно стоило ожидать в последнюю очередь, но у главного входа запаркован большой новенький внедорожник, внутри детское креслице и Микки отчего-то догадывается, что принадлежит он Галлагерам, а не их гостям.  
Парадная дверь со стуком распахивается, выводя Микки из оцепенения. Карл смачно плюет в палисадник, а затем пинает панель сбоку, раскрывая примитивный пандус.  
— Все! Можете выкатываться! Я ушел! — юноша прыгает со ступенек, но прежде чем припустить по тротуару по своим делам, машет рукой Микки и орет, — И Микки вам как раз поможет!  
— Карл!  
На пороге стоит Дэбби, глотая воздух и явно пытаясь подобрать слова. Но необходимость в них отпадает, когда из дома показывается Фиона, толкающая перед собой инвалидное кресло, в котором, завернутый в плед сидит Йен.  
— Блять.  
— Не то слово, блять, — Фиона удаляется в дом, вслед за Дебби, краем глаза видя как опускается на колени перед креслом Микки. Татуированные ладони обхватывают бледные щеки, бережно поворачивая обритую наполовину голову с бледно-розовым шрамом, расчерчивающим кожу от виска до затылка.

Четыре месяца назад.  
— Я заслужу тебя. Я стану лучше. Я стану собой.  
Йен приговаривал себе под нос, широкими шагами удаляясь от окружной тюрьмы и игнорируя голос Светланы, кричавшей что-то нелицеприятное вслед с того самого момента, как они втроем - он, Светлана и Евгений вышли из ворот учреждения. Ничего нового она все равно не озвучивала, а на уме были гораздо более важные вещи, например, что делать эти шесть месяцев до того, как Микки выйдет из тюрьмы.  
Визг тормозов откуда-то слева перешел в невыносимо громкий свист, который ни на секунду не замолкал в голове после. Переливы цвета в луже бензина словно обрели голос, взывая глубоким лиловым и розовым цветом, не позволяя поднять голову и вообще пошевелиться, пока наконец не стихло все вокруг и тело словно начало проваливаться в водоворот.


End file.
